Poison
by TbhIlovenalu
Summary: She told me to burn her up until nothing was left. Little did I know I was gonna be the only one left in the ashes of her flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! See y'all at the bottom. :)**

* * *

"…. And you know what she did? That bitch actually had the gall to….."

I tune her out as I blew the smoke towards the lamp, the only source of light in this dark, smoky basement, watching it form languid rings and then slowly dissolving into the heavy air.

I take another puff from the joint before handing it over to Cana, who's curled up in an armchair with a blissed out expression and a Cheshire cat smile spread wide across her lips.

"About time you gave me that, you dickhead. I was just gonna snatch it away from ya," she said calmly, before taking a generous puff herself. I smirk in return, as I inhale the air around me, the diluted heady aroma of the weed we're smoking wash through my lungs.

"This is some really good shit," I say, to no one in particular.

Elfman who's sprawled out on the sofa, nods and says, "No shit, Gray did really great this time."

"I always bring the good stuff, you dumb musclehead," Gray spoke up.

Turning towards him, I see Juvia sitting on his lap and kissing along his neck as he drew in another puff. He nudged her and as she looked up, Gray nudged her lips open and blew the smoke into her waiting mouth.

"Sheesh, you perv, get a room," I holler out.

"You are in my house, flame brain, so go away. No one's forcing you to stay here," he hollered right back.

Chuckling I settle back into the loveseat and unfortunately, Lisa's droning voice reaches my ears.

"… And I was like 'Shut up, Laxus, that's impossible' and he went ahead…"

I beckon her to come closer. She shut up immediately and leaned towards me and I whispered right into her ears, "Please can you stop talking right now? I promise to go down on ya tonight if you do."

Her eyes widened, she asked me, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes I do," I lie through my teeth, my brain already working on the easiest way to ditch her.

 _Maybe afterward, I'll excuse myself to the bathroom and then walk home._

I curse myself for riding with her. _Maybe I'll just borrow Gray's car,_ I thought to myself, my thinking process slow and languorous, _after all, he does owe me from that time when I saved his ass when he pulled the fire alarm for that stupid bet.  
_

Rolling my eyes, I close my eyes and start humming along to the song playing.

 _And my boyfriend's in the band,_

 _He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed._

 _I've got feathers in my hair, I get down to beat poetry._

 _And my jazz collection's rad, I could play 'most anything._

' _Cause I'm a Brooklyn Baby,_

"Yeah I'm a Brooklyn Baby," I murmur to myself, too low for anyone to hear.

And at this moment, surrounded by these people whom I call my 'friends' and floating in this wicked high, life doesn't seem so bad anymore. It almost feels worthwhile.

Almost.

* * *

 **So this is my first attempt at writing. Y'all probably have noticed that this is full of mistakes, so please forgive me. All mistakes are mine. And the thing is I'd love to have a beta/ editor so if anyone could volunteer, I'd be most thankful.**

 **I'd love to know what y'all thought about this. Reviews are love, so leave me some love.**

 **Hope y'all have an amazing day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! See y'all at the bottom. :)**

* * *

"Man, you could've at least warned me a little," Gray complains, as we make our way to the next class.

Shrugging, I looked straight ahead.

Cheerleaders with their captain, Mirajane Strauss, huddled along their lockers, giggling and pointing to something down the corridor. The nerds, led by Levy McGarden, hurry off to somewhere else animatedly talking about their chess club meeting later this afternoon. Laxus Dreyar, the quarterback, shooting the crap with his football team-mates, while making the lovey-dovey eyes with his girlfriend, Mirajane.

It's all so painfully cliché and boring.

I should be used to it by now, I guess.

"What did you promise her, anyway? I have gotta know the reason why she threw such a horrible hissy fit yesterday."

"Nothing that important, really. You know how she overreacts all the freaking time."

"Whatever dude, just try and keep the drama to yourself okay? You know how ridiculously jealous Juvia is, she thought Lisa was trying to make a move on me and so," he stopped me in front of his class and leveled me with an annoyed, disdainful stare before continuing, "Someone did _not_ get laid the last night."

Chuckling, I answer, "You both are always going at it like rabbits. How does it matter if you don't get some for one night? And besides, I'm sure if you play your cards right, she'll more than make it up to you tonight."

Rolling his eyes, he answered, "Just… Keep the Lisa-craziness to yourself, okay? And by the way, why do you still keep that poor girl hanging after you like that?"

"What did I do? I made it clear to her from the very beginning that I was the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kinda guy and she seemed okay with it at the beginning. But now, I don't know, she's become so crazy and clingy kind of, pretending to be my unofficial girlfriend."

"Then why don't you just set her straight?"

"I don't know. I did make it clear to her that I wasn't interested in any kind of a relationship with her, except for being friends but she still chooses to be like this, so.." I carried off, with a shrug.

Shaking his head, Gray ducked into his classroom mumbling 'dumb-ass' under his breath. Smirking I walk towards the staircase and make my way leisurely to the school roof-top.

Bunking classes has long since lost the thrill and seeing how I haven't been caught a single day in the last three years, it's safe to say that I wouldn't be caught anytime soon in the near future.

However, when I cross the last flight of stairs, I see that the door leading to the roof-top is ajar.

 _Well that's definitely interesting._

I start walking cautiously towards it and when I peek out, I see an even stranger sight- a blonde girl with her hair tied in a side ponytail, leaning against the railings.

"You can stop with the gawking you know," she said, catching me off-guard.

I straighten out just as she turns around to face me. She lifts a cigarette and takes a long blow from it before raising an eyebrow.

I approach her, confused and slightly annoyed.

I don't think I'd ever seen her before. And I think I'd remember a pretty hot girl like her but what was really bothering me was that she was in my secret, well no longer secret, place where I go off to when this dreary high school becomes too much for me to handle.

She was wearing a jean short skirt and a white crop top, the creamy expanse of her toned stomach left on display, with her blonde hair left down. The way she held herself, her every movement was fluid and graceful, it was unlike any other high school girl I'd seen

I walk towards her, as she turned around and leaned against the railings again, looking down at the school grounds.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Lucy."

Little did I know that that one name- that one mysterious girl- was going to change my life forever.

* * *

 **I wanna thank that sweet guest reviewer- you, whoever you are, are freaking amazing! Your review was really helpful and it encouraged me immensely. Thank you so much, love!**

 **And I'm thinking of doing something a little different: those who review would get a juicy sneak-peek into the next chapter. I need input from all of you in order to get better at writing and y'all would get a teaser to what's coming up next.**

 **Reviews are love, so hurry up and leave me some love.**

 **Hope, y'all have a nice day. :)**


End file.
